marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus of All Realities
| image = | aliases = Om-Point Man-Thing, Volume 3 #2 | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = United States of America | state = Florida | city = | locale = Florida Everglades | residents = Man-Thing | poi = | 1st = Adventure Into Fear #11 }} The Nexus of All Realities is an interdimenisonal spatial anomaly that serves as a gateworld to other dimensions, alternate realities and other worlds. The Nexus itself is firmly rooted in the Earth dimension and it's aperture can be found deep within the swamps of Citrusville, Florida. Over the span of millennia, there have been many chosen Guardians of the Nexus, some of whom were completely unaware of their station, but found themselves protecting it's integrity nevertheless. In the modern era, the Guardian of the Nexus is former scientist Ted Sallis, currently a mindless muck monster that many have come to know as the Man-Thing. The Nexus was first discovered by a young woman named Jennifer Kale who, along with her young brother Andy, ventured out into the middle of the swamp to experiment with an occult text known as the Tome of Zhered-Na. Reading from the text opened the Nexus and they unwittingly loosed a demon called Thog, the Nether-Spawn onto the world. The Man-Thing fought against the Nether-Spawn and succeeded in pushing it back through the Nexus. Adventure Into Fear #11'' Once, when the villain known as Black Tom Cassidy invaded the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, Howard the Duck sought to save the children residing at the school, as well as a displaced Rigellian named Tana Nile by having them teleport through the Nexus. As luck would have it, the Man-Thing was nearby and the kids dived into the creature's mucky physique and entered the Nexus. The Man-Thing, Tana, Howard and the children Franklin Richards, Artie Maddox and Leech became colloquially known as the Daydreamers. The first world they visited during their jaunt through the Nexus was a bizarre, fantasy world called Nevernever-Narnozbia . The journey had a strange effect on the Man-Thing and he found himself gifted with the ability to speak for the first time ever. Daydreamers #1 The structural walls of the Nexus found themselves thrown into a state of instability following the return of two of Earth's greatest superhero teams, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, after having been supplanted into an alternate reality for many months. Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange sensed this weakening of the Nexus walls and feared that it might signal the coming of the "End of All Things". Heroes Reborn #1Man-Thing, Volume 3 #2 Points of Interest * Florida * Florida Everglades * Neccos :* Nevernever-Narnozbia Characters from the * Dakimh the Enhanter Comics that take place in the * Adventure Into Fear * Daydreamers * Man-Thing, Volume 1 * Man-Thing, Volume 2 * ''Man-Thing'', Volume 3 * Quasar Notes & Trivia * The Nexus of All Realities was first discovered by Jennifer Kale and her younger brother Andy. * Another Nexus point that shares similar function to the Nexus of All Realities is the M'Kraan Crystal. External Links * Nexus of All Realities at MDP * Nexus of All Realities at Comic Vine References ---- Category:Florida